The boy on the window Still
by Severus Draconis Potter
Summary: When he peeked around the corner he saw a prone boy that couldn't be Harry Potter sitting in a window sill with his knees pulled to his chest and tears streaking down his cheeks. What was going on in the child's mind for him to be crying like that? Mentor/Snape This was a challenge on P&S by Swamyglider


**A/N-What can I say I like challenges, thankful this is only a one shot lol. It was sweet to write**

**The boy in the window Still**

Harry sighed softly as he and Ron walked down the empty corridor. He was trying to figure out how he was going to get a healing potion for his back, but he couldn't think because Ron was talking to him. He wasn't in the mood for someone telling him what he should do. He knew firsthand what would happen if he told someone what went on in the Dursely house. They wouldn't believe him and it would somehow get back to his Uncle.

Harry shuddered as he remembered the time when he was 8. It had not been pleasant for him and he woke up the next day covered in an assortment of bruises and welts. He was perfectly fine staying quiet. Besides he only needed to get through 4 more summers with them and he was home free.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Ron asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yea Ron, I hear you." Harry murmured.

"Do you Harry? Then are you gonna tell someone?" Ron asked.

"No, why would I? Dumbledore is supposed to know everything. I'm pretty sure he's aware of what's going on. He probably thinks that I need to be tough," Harry mused.

"Harry that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. Why would Dumbledore allow the Durselys to hurt you? Not every adult you come across is bad." Ron said softly.

Severus Snape was wandering the hallways looking for wayward students out of bed when he heard voices coming from around the next corner. He knew even before his eye started to twitch and the onset of a headache started to creep in that it was Potter and his sidekick. He wasn't in the mood for this, but he smirked inwardly having caught them after curfew. He could just imagine their expression when he loaded them with detentions and loss of house points. He crept closer and was just about to reveal himself when something out of Weasleys mouth stopped him.

"I never said they were," Harry snapped back.

"You need to go to a teacher and tell them what's been going on at the Durselys. They have ways to show if you're telling the truth you know." Ron said firmly.

"Just drop it Ron, I'm not telling anyone." Harry said angrily. Why couldn't his mate just let it go?

"Why are you being so stupid Harry? Do you like getting beat every summer?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No why would you even think that," Harry answered angry tears springing into his eyes.

"Then why are you protecting them?" Ron pressed.

"Just let it go!" Harry said yelled finally before turning his back to his friend as he struggled to get control of his emotions.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked, knowing already he overstepped a line.

"Just leave me alone, please." Harry said brokenly.

Harry could hear Ron hesitate but his mate soon walked away. He sniffled once he was sure he was gone as he looked out the window. At 13 years old Harry was on the small size but he more than enough made up for it. He couldn't see out the window where he was and he easily lifted himself up onto the window still. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Looking out the dark window, he allowed his tears to fall. Ron just couldn't understand what he was going through. How he longed to be free from his relatives, but Harry was just so scared, and so ashamed. He sniffled loudly, thankful that no one else was around as he finally buried his head into his knees and sobbed.

Severus was quite shocked when he heard Potter yell, and though he wanted to reveal himself, something compelled him not to just yet. He didn't know what that was until Weasely had walked away and he heard a sniffle. He could hear the boy doing something but he didn't know what. The sniffles got closer and closer together before he heard a gut-wrenching sob. What was going on in the boy's mind for him to make a sound like that?

He turned the corner to find Potter with his face in his knees crying as if the world was ending. Severus found himself walking closer to the boy, and he winced when he stepped on a loud stone. The boy's head shot up so quick, Severus was afraid that the child had hurt his neck. He could see in those fear filled eyes, pain and despair in them. Lily's eyes should never have that look, he mused. The tears continued falling and the boy's face crumbled further as he seemed to realize just who it was.

"I'm s-s-sorry s-sir," Harry choked out, trying to stop his crying.

"It's alright child, no need to apologize." Severus found himself saying.

He couldn't deny that this whole scene was tugging at his forgotten heart strings. At that moment, he didn't see James's Potter, all he was a crying little boy who looked so very lost.

"Are you going to take points now?" Harry asked his voice thick with tears.

"Not tonight Harry. What happened to make you hurt so child?" Severus asked his voice the gentle tone usually reserved for his abused snakes.

"You won't believe me, no one ever does," Harry whispered out.

Bells were going off in Severus's head, at those words. He was no stranger when it came to dealing with abused children, and those words there started to shatter the ice around Severus's heart when it came to that particular child.

"I already believe you, won't you tell me?" Severus pressed.

"What if I said, someone hurt me?" Harry asked, not even noticing the use of his first name from his most hated teacher.

"Then I would say, tell me who so I can stop them from doing it ever again." Severus said honestly.

"How would you do that?" Harry asked in shock.

"By getting you a new guardian and out their house," Severus answered simply.

"You can do that? You would do that even though it's me?" Harry asked shock the prominent emotion on his face.

"Why would you think that? Of course I would do it for you child, I don't condone child abuse no matter who is the child is." Severus said firmly.

"But you hate me, I thought you would like that someone was teaching me my place," Harry said in confusion.

Severus said at the child in horror. Surely the boy couldn't think that Severus would honestly wish the boy harm. He may have disliked the child but that had nothing to do with anything. If he was being truthful he only didn't like the child because he was the spawn of James Potter. But he wouldn't nor couldn't stand by and watch an innocent child be hurt. And that's all Harry was just a child.

"I don't hate you child, and I would never wish that on my worst enemy's child." He finally said, ironically which is what Harry really was. But he was also the child of his best friend, and he could never stand by and watch something of hers being hurt.

"Come on Harry," Severus said gesturing for the boy to get down.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

"To see Albus he must know about this," Severus said.

"He won't believe me; I tried to tell him last year." Harry said sadly.

"No one can deny the proof child," Severus said softly.

"But I haven't showed you anything, and yet you believe me." Harry said with a raise eyebrow.

"That's because I know what to look for," Severus said with a small shrug.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"As the head of Slytherin house I have seen my fair share of abusive children." Severus explained.

"I'm not abused sir," Harry said almost inaudibly.

"Don't lie to me Harry; you should know already I hate any type of falsehood. Lies tell me that you are up to no good, and I know for a fact that you haven't don't anything wrong yet." Severus said.

"Yes sir," Harry said softly

He slowly reached towards the boy and lifted him off the still. He noted that the boy weight was much too little considering from what it should have been. He frowned as he shifted him to his hip, being careful of his back.

"I can walk sir," Harry said with a blush.

"I know you can child," Severus said though he didn't let him down.

Harry sighed softly before resting his head on Snape's shoulder; he had never imagine the turn of events would lead to this. It was funny that all of this was because he just happened to be sitting on the window still. He smiled into the man's robe, closing his eyes and relishing in the moment of being carried for once in his life.

**I thought it was cute, but you can tell me what you think. Be nice. Flamers, flame out.**


End file.
